Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN) communication systems are extensively used for data exchange between devices over short distances of no more than 10 meters. Current WPAN systems exploit the frequency band in the 2-7 GHz frequency band region and achieve throughputs of up to several hundred Mbps (for Ultra-WideBand systems).
The availability of 7 GHz of unlicensed spectrum in the 60 GHz band and the progress in the RF IC semiconductor technologies are pushing the development of the millimeter-Wave (mmWave) WPAN systems which will operate in the 60 GHz band and will achieve the throughputs of about several Gbps. Currently a number of standardization groups (Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.3c, Wireless HD SIG, ECMA TG20) are working on the development of the specifications for such mmWave WPAN networks. The standards are developed mainly as addendums to the previous WPAN standards with the introduction of new PHY layers and also are trying to reuse most of the MAC functionality. However, the modifications to the MAC layer are also required to exploit specific mmWave WPAN characteristics.
One of these characteristics is that future mmWave WPAN will widely use directional antennas. The high gain of the directional antennas will be required to achieve the necessary signal to noise ratio (SNR) margins over very wide bandwidth (˜2 GHz) mmWave WPAN links under the limited (˜10 dBm) transmitted power. The high-gain antennas will have to be steerable in order to support arbitrary placement of different devices (e.g. to not be limited to fixed positions).
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques and improvements in directional communication establishment for WPANs.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.